1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas-tight, high-frequency permeable window arrangement between a coaxial line on the input side and a coaxial line on the output side, particularly for traveling wave tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A gas-tight, high-frequency permeable window arrangement in a coaxial line, particularly for traveling wave tubes, is known from the German Letters Patent 1,591,596, in which a dielectric support is provided, through which the inner conductor of the coaxial line is extended with an exterior diameter which is smaller than the normal inner conductor diameter in the coaxial line, but which is greater than the reduced inner conductor diameter necessary in the area of the support for an adaptation of the surge impedance of the passage to the surge impedance of the line. In this window arrangement, the inner conductor is conically enlarged in the direction toward the support on both sides of the support. However, in this window arrangement the dielectric support which, for example, can consist of ceramic material, is designed in the form of a disc so that relatively high dielectric losses can occur, particularly given high-performance tubes, and the thermal load of the dielectric support which occurs can lead to damage thereof.